


Spring Masquerade

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Songfic, masquerades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Draco gets the courage to ask Daphne to dance at the masquerade ball.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 1





	Spring Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Draco's Den Feb. roll. I received Draco/'At Last' by Etta James. I came up with this drabble. Many thinks to my betas: thenewpyt, Meditationsinemergencies for looking it over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Draco Malfoy sighed wearily as he listened to Etta James’ “At Last”. _I can certainly relate to this song. If only I can find someone to go with me to the masquerade ball._ His eyes landed on Daphne Greengrass. 

_It’s settled then. I’ll owl. No, I’ll ask her in person._ He smoothed down his clothes and strolled over to the table where she was sitting, passing closely to brush against her arm. She felt his touch and tried to ignore it, but Draco had other plans.

“Ahem, Daphne, would you like to go to the masquerade with me? Draco asked softly in her ear.

Daphne gasped in surprise, “You want to go out with me? Yes! I would love to!”

“You have to familiarize yourself with this song “At Last”. It will be on the playlist for us to dance to. I find it quite emotional.” 

Daphne smiled and took the music from Draco to listen to later. 

“I will pick you up around 6:30,” Draco kissed Daphne’s hand and left.

Daphne knew the perfect dress to wear to the spring masquerade. “And I have a mask to wear with it as well.”

 _Stay focused, and who knows where the future will lead._ Daphne left the dining hall with a positive attitude.


End file.
